Yosuke Hanamura
"Distance doesn't matter to us! Even if we're separated we're still friends!" - Yosuke Hanamura, Persona 4 Yosuke Hanamura is a playable character from Persona 4. He is the protagonist's classmate at Yasogami High School in Inaba and the son of the Junes Department Store's Inaba branch manager. Personality "I want to tell Saki-senpai something. That what's important... isn't where you are. This town I hated so much? Now, I love it. There's still nothing here, but I have family and friends... and you. The important things are never far off... They're all around you." - Yosuke Hanamura, Persona 4 Yosuke is a clumsy transfer-student who arrived six months before the protagonist. He is often the target for jokes about his lack of muscles and body strength, and fights with blunt, double-handed objects such as wrenches, but moreso knives and kunai. The protagonist first sees him crashing his bike into a garbage can, the first of many times, but he doesn't introduce himself to the protagonist until he helps Yosuke by getting him out of a garbage can. He cares deeply about Saki Konishi and fell into depression after her death. Much of his character development stems from his feelings for Saki, and dealing with the hurtful possibility that Saki probably never felt the same way about him that he did for her. Yosuke doesn't usually think before he says something, which results in him sticking his foot in his mouth, and unintentionally insulting someone. He has occasionally exhibited some homophobic and insensitive behavior in regards to Kanji Tatsumi such as questioning if Kanji will molest him in his sleep, although Yosuke intends this to be more "playful teasing or joking" than something coming from hate or malevolence towards gay people. He displays genuine regret after these instances, however, apologizing or offering to make it up to them. However, regarding Kanji, no one ever calls Yosuke out for this in the original Persona 4 and it never goes beyond more than Kanji telling Yosuke to shut up. He tends to be a bit of a wannabe ladies' man and has a fascination for girls, forcing the girls to enter a beauty pageant they can't back out of. But beneath most of that (more so in the original game), he shows great insight with decent deducing, and is often on task of the situation on hand, and can be very serious at times. He also tends to keep a good face in order to make sure the team is in their best spirits and he cares a lot about the protagonist, as well as having a strong sense of justice. He's good with people's emotions, offering assistance at Junes. He can also be a bit of a pushover. He has a strong vision of the future and displays uncanny deductive reasoning. A notable gag is that Yosuke seems to be at odds with Chie Satonaka several times. His biggest insecurities are boredom and loneliness. He feels the town has nothing comparing to the city and that his life in the city is the reason for his unpopularity. By the end of the game he has grown to love the town and has made friends with the rest of the Investigation Team and feels accomplished in having a notable contribution to the group. Along with that, he is described by the other members of the Investigation Team as too nice, even from his own words. This is evident in Persona Q (Persona 4 route in one of the strolls) and by himself in the Persona 4: Dancing All Night storyline (in the pre-story chapter, after Rise is doing her entry). Regardless, his skills in deduction and reasoning place him as the second-in-command of the Investigation Team, as it is hinted that he often discusses things with Yu the most times regarding the team's final decisions. Relationships Yu Narukami Chie Satonaka Yukiko Amagi Teddie Kanji Tatsumi Rise Kujikawa Naoto Shirogane Labrys Oswald The Lucky Rabbit Archer/Future Shirou Emiya Sheena Fujibayashi Yoko Littner Gallery Persona_4_arena_Yosuke.png Yosuke_Hanamura_P4DAN.png PQ_Yosuke_Hanamura_Render.png YosukeAlt1.png YosukeAlt2.png YosukeWinter.png P4G_Yosuke_epilogue_portrait.png Yosuke and Teddie.png|"Yosuke Hanamura and Teddie" Yosuke and Sheena.png|"Yosuke Hanamura and Sheena Fujibayashi" Yosuke Teddie Sheena and Yoko.png|"Yosuke Hanamura Teddie Sheena Fujibayashi and Yoko Littner" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Knife Wielders Category:Funniest Characters Category:Detectives Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Characters Hailing from the Persona Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Yuri Lowenthal Category:Brunettes Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon